


The Adventures of Two Modest Young Girls and a Tomboy

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Adorable, Bath Sharing, Child Fears, Childishness, Cute Kids, Dreams and Nightmares, Dress Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Hot Springs, Implied (Obviously innocently put) bedwetting, Innocence, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, get your minds out of the gutter people, it's a child wetting the bed from a nightmare, precious children, so those types of people dont stumble across this when trying to find their stuff, this is why im putting it differently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: It's Kanan, Mari and Dia doing things kids do, cause they are little kids.What more do you want?





	1. Dressing Up

They were brought into the main room of the Kurosawa house. The small blonde gasped in awe as she looked around the oriental looking interior. "It's so big! And it looks so modern yet so ancient!" Mari yelled, as Kanan huffed and put her hands into the pockets of her overalls.

"It's not that cool, it gets pretty bland after a while." A tiny grin was on the playful azurette's complexion as she watched her rich friend twirl around the room. Her grin turned into a pout and mumbled out a very minor curse. "Stinking rich people..."

As Mari was twirling she noticed the tiny four year old redhead playing with blocks in the corner with a tiny smile on her face. The blonde squealed as she rushed up to the toddler and slightly lifted her up. "Ciao, Ruby-chii!~" The suddenly loudness made Ruby squeak loudly and lightly tremble. Kanan rushed over and took her into her own arms and scowl. "Mari, don't surprise Ruby like that, she's very sensitive." The stronger child's presence calmed Ruby down. She was way more attached to her than Mari. Kanan made a slight sound of struggle, forcing her to put Ruby back onto the floor. "You're getting rather hefty Ruby." 

"A-Ah, sorry about that Kanan-san, she snuck a lot of sweets recently." 

The sound of older yet also shy Kurosawa made the two girls and the younger girl turn to the doorway, seeing Dia in a small black yukata, imprinted with red flowers. The redhead quickly moved to her older sister and immediately hugged her which promptly was responded with a head pat.

"Dia-chan! If I knew you'd be dressing nicely I would've put on something better than my casual clothes!" Mari stated with a bit of a pout. "Hey, next week, let's go to mine and dress nicely okay?!" 

Dia put her hands together and smiled. "That sounds wonderful Mari-san! We would look so glamorous!" 

"I know right!"

"Count me out, I'll just be showing up like usual." Kanan piped up and crossed her arms. She disliked the thought of dressing up nicely or looking like a girly girl. 

"Come on Kanan! You gotta! It'll be fun!"

"Nope." Her eyes closed and a determined frown came to her lips.

"Kanan-san, it's Mari's parents,  you know they don't like us... If we look the part then they might like us a bit."

"Nope. Besides, I don't got any dresses or skirts whatsoever."

The blonde and the very dark brunette looked at the other and met eyes. They both had the same thought. 

_'_   _But what if we get her an amazing dress?'_

_'Then she won't be able to refuse. Nice thinking Mari-san.'_

"U-Uh girls? Why are you smirking like that?"

The two stepped towards Kanan with a large grin on their faces and grabby handsing the air. The azurette stepped backwards into the corner as Ruby watched on, confused.

"We all got our allowances right?" spoke Dia.

"And mine and Dia's combined is a large number for kids." added Mari.

"W-W-What are you two suggesting?..." Kanan gulped, starting to look rather concerned for herself.

"We can always go buy you a dress~."

"R-Right now?"

"Right now, Kanan-san."

The giggling of her two friends made Kanan curl up into a ball, her expression being a false open grin. In reality, she was scared for her life. "God help me..."

* * *

 A twitching, faux open mouth smile was plastered on her face, looking into the clothing store was bad enough but the fact that she's actually going to buy something girly made it worse. The other two girls immediately vanished from her side, making their way to dresses for adult women in Mari's case, looking at the kind of things she'd love to wear in her future, and yukatas in Dia's case. Taking this as a chance to hide from them, Kanan quickly made her way to the children's unisex aisle to find something she'd like to wear. 

"Kanan-san, Mari-san may be distracted but I'm not."

The stern voice of her serious friend forced her to beckon to her side. The azurette groaned loudly, she did not want to do this. Mari soon caught up to them with energy, dragging them both to the correct aisle. 

Kanan gulped as she looked at all the dresses. So much fabric types, so much to absolutely hate about every single one. She looked at her friends who were trying to find one for her. Turning away from them she thought she spotted a way out, however the grab of her arm and the pull into the changing rooms completely dashed her chances of escape from the silk prison. Mari had a mischievous cat like grin on her lips.

"M-Mari, whatever you're going to do, don't."

"CHANGING TIME!"

"A-Are you girls okay?" Dia quietly spoke into the changing room. Only for a cacophony of yelling to come from it.

"LET ME GO MARI!" "IF YOU WON'T CHANGE INTO THE DRESS I WILL!" "I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THE DRESS!" "YOU HAVE TO!" "NO!" "DARN IT KANAN-CHAN PUT IT ON!" "NO" "STOP SHOVING ME!" "NO!" And even more insane yelling over each other. Dia was now very concerned and scared. "G-Girls?" Then a shoe came flying out the room and hit Dia on the head. "Pigyi!" She fell onto the floor.

* * *

 When Dia sat up and rubbed at her head where a red mark was forming from the impact of the killer shoe, she saw that Mari had gotten Kanan out of the changing rooms. Her jaw dropped open. The normally unisex dressed young girl was red-faced, her tiny hands gripping the skirt of the silk, dark blue dress, which stopped perfectly at her lower shins. Her friend was embarrassed, looking down at the floor. Mari's proud grin overshadowed the fact that her hair was a complete mess. 

"Doesn't she look like  _una donna bella?~_ "

Kanan's face became all the more red. "Don't compliment me in a language I don't understand!"

A smile came to Dia's face. With her own tiny hands she grabbed the arms of her embarrassed friend. "Y-You look stunning Kanan-san! Just look at yourself!"

"I-I know, I look so girly..."

"But a girly Kanan-san is adorable!"

Her head has never raised up faster before. She just looked on at the smiling girl in front of her. If her cheeks could get any redder they would. "R-R-Really?" Watching her friends nod enthusiastically, she turned to the mirror in the changing room. She still had doubts about it all.

"Ah, one moment Kanan-san."

She felt a hand grab her ponytail and undo it from it's band, her hair falling downwards past her shoulders. Her eyes glistened as she looked at herself. Now her hair was down, she looked at herself differently in the dress. 

"Do you understand now?"

"Mm..."

"So, do you want it Kanan-chan~?"

A tiny smile propped up, although she was still very embarrassed.

* * *

"I'm so bummed out! This sucks!"

A understanding sigh came out of Dia's mouth. "Yeah... In the end we put Kanan-san through that for nothing." Mari gave an annoyed and somewhat guilt filled groan, flopping over the end of the seat. 

"Sorry about my parents, even I hate them sometimes. Speaking of Kanan-chan, she's late."

"Well my house is far."

From up the stairs and from Dia's room, the two girls heard a surprised, happy voice come from the modest mother. "Oh, Matsuura-san. You're looking different today! Dia's upstairs with Ohara-san."

"Y-Yeah I know... Thanks for having me."

Steps of feet lightly touching wooden floor and steps moved closer to the room and soon enough Kanan came in with her down and the dress on. "S-Sorry that I'm late, I-I had issue getting here. Can't really run in dresses." A nervous laugh came from her. Her cheeks were lit red. 

"Wow!~" Both girls yelled, immediately rushing over to faun over their friend.

She's never felt happier to look girly.

 


	2. Not So Shiny Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to get attention from her friends goes south. Sorta...   
> Main focus is on Mari, secondary focus is KanaMari.

She already had it all. Wealth, beauty, a big house, wonderful clothes. The only thing was that due to her rebellious nature and the nature of her parents, she'd get into trouble to get attention. Her parents didn't really raise their child properly, they still did but not like normal. They would only do the necessities and leave it as that, not giving Mari the attention a child craves. So she'd do things like sneak out the house to see the friends her parents attempted to stop her from seeing. Now, Mari wasn't depressed since it felt like her parents didn't love her all that much. No. She loved rebelling against their wishes, the rush from the freedom of being one step ahead filled her with devilish glee. So she'd keep doing it, and no matter what she'd always find a way to be one step ahead of whatever her parents tried to restrict her. Her sole enjoyment of doing whatever the hell she wanted to get attention from her parents was what made her happy. 

Sometimes she did need positive attention, which is what her softie friends were for. Ever since the day Kanan scouted her with Dia at her toe, to befriend her all because she was new and seemed lonely, she knew her life would be filled with more adventure, which meant more ways to go against and rile up her parents. This day started the whole sneaking out of the house thing. 

She enjoyed every moment of rebellion.

* * *

Today was a day where she craved positive attention. And what a better time to be sitting in Kanan's house with said girl who lives there and Dia. Today, she craved being fawned over. So, what she had planned was to have a sleep over at Kanan's, and hope a nightmare would come by and overreact to receive the attention she loves. It was fun enough that she managed to 'convince' her parents to sleep over their house. ' _Not so challenging after I threatened to disown you two last week~.'_ she thought. She was already she was being as clingy as possible, nonstop hugging the hugger girl in the form of her strong friend. 

"Mari, can you let go now? You've been hugging me for the past ten minutes, and I think Dia's starting to get jealous." Spoke said hugger girl, with slight hints of flustering in her voice, but also a dash of smug from seeing their scholar friend hide a pout, which was overshadowed by the teary eyes and mole scratch.

"I-I am not getting jealous!" The lie was clear as day, from not just the habit and sad look, but also from the quivering in her voice. Mari giggled and let go of Kanan, literally throwing herself onto Dia.

"C'mere Dia-chan!" she sang out. Dia fell onto the floor with a short 'pigi!'. Now Mari had her trapped in a hug, the recipient a blushing, cute mess. 

"M-Mari-san!" she complained, which was not a smart idea as now the azurette was grinning ever so smugly.

"You love it Dia."

"...Yeah..."

* * *

Night time approached and the trio were asleep in Kanan's bedroom, in futons in a peculiar shape. When they were laid out Mari saw it as the Mercedes logo without the circle. It was surprising how Dia was so calm sleeping away from Ruby. It all made sense then when she said that a friend of Ruby's was having a sleepover with her. Either way, Mari had hoped that she would have a nightmare.

And it was not what she expected.

* * *

Stepping echoed in the house. There was no one else but her inside. Everything looked off to her, the indoor fountain was not working, all electronics were off, and all the doors to the balconies were open. The only light was those rooms with the balconies open, everything else was pitch black. Her first instinct was to check every room, most of which were empty. She noticed that a couple rooms had writing on the wall in Italian. 

"Ti ucciderò..."  
"..."  
"Mamma?..."

The young blonde slowly moved towards the balcony, seeing her mother stand at it. Once she got close enough, her mother just flat out disappeared in front of her. 

"E-Eh?" 

Mari moved onto the balcony, completely confused. She noticed that there was nothing below. Instead of the area she was used to looking down at, it was a void. She trembled at the sight of nothingness just being what separates her from reality and the erasing of her own existence. She felt something grab her tight and all in a second throw her over the balcony. The girl screamed as she turned mid-fall to see what sent her to an infinite drop. It had no face, yet it looked like her mother. And then everything disappeared as the abyss was all she could see. 

* * *

"Mari! C-Calm down, wake up!"

She awoken jarringly to being held in Kanan's arms, shushing her constantly as her screams went into her shoulder. How long has she been screaming and crying unconsciously? She didn't expect her plan to go from overreacting to, reacting reasonably to what she just went through. Either way, it was nice to have Kanan calming her down. It was a surprise Dia was still asleep through this. Steps came towards the bedroom and the door was swiftly open.

"Kanan, is everything okay?" Her mother asked with a lot of worry in her tone.

"Mari just awoke form a horrible nightmare. D-Don't worry though, I'll calm her down." she responded.   
"...As well as getting her cleaned up... Thank god we have a fourth futon."

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the main room..." The woman quietly left down the hallway. Kanan looked down at her scared and mortified friend.

"Oh Mari..."

* * *

With Kanan's help getting off her pajamas and... the necessary from her trembling, tensed frame, the two awake girls sat together in the bath, being completely quiet. The azure haired female looked at the blonde, still worried about her. The fact that said blonde was looking straight down with a very upset expression wasn't helping. Needing something to cut the atmosphere she attempted to speak jokingly.

"S-Surprising that Dia is still asleep right? For a sensitive girl she sure is a heavy sleeper, ahah.. ahah." Noticing that it didn't have any effect made Kanan stop while she was ahead. "Haa..."

Now the atmosphere felt even worse than before. 

"Hey... Kanan-chan..." Mari spoke softly and quietly. "D-Do you have any nightmares?..."

"Yeah, but it's kinda dumb with what it's about, even then it just makes me feel more queasy than scared..." Kanan responded with similar tone.   
"What was your nightmare about anyway?" The silence that followed after and the slight turn of Mari's head just made Kanan worry if she just made her friend feel worse.

"It was... something. Main bit was when everything was dark, empty and quiet, then I was thrown off a balcony... i-into an endless void by a faceless version of Mamma..."   
"Why are you trembling Kanan-chan?..."

"A-Ah! S-Sorry but it felt... really surreal, and I don't do well with anything relating to endlessness... cause that's basically an infinite height!"

"Ah, I guess that's true..."

There was another silence.

"Is there anything going on at home you want to talk about? One doesn't have a nightmare about their okaa-san for no reason."

"I-It's not that... It's just, I'm just craving attention okay?"

"It's not craving for attention Mari-"

"But it literally is! I just want positive attention from them for once. They do the normal parent stuff and that's it, only attention I get is when I'm doing something they don't want me to do..."

Kanan went quiet, that did not make Mari feel comfortable. She looked pretty angry as well, as if she was thinking of doing something she'd regret later on.  
"I see..." her voice sounded grave, but her angry frown turned to a smile. With swift movement, Mari was enveloped in a Kanan hug-u.  
"Guess I gotta give ya attention to make you feel good!"

A rupture of giggling came from Mari, which then surprised her. Everything bad she felt was gone.  
' _I'm going to marry her one day..._ '

* * *

"Girls, why do you look so tired? Your eyes are red!"

"You missed a lot while you were asleep Dia..."

"Night night..."

"Mari-san it's a bright morning! Besides you need to return home soon!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I would like it if people gave me ideas for chapters. it would make things like writing more chapters for this easier, since I won't have to wrack my brains trying to figure out one that works.


	3. Burn Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From all that hard studying and taking care of your helpless little sister, you need to unwind. And Kanan and Mari help Dia find one way to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but don't worry, Another Dia chapter is next

The two girls looked rather shocked when they saw how scruffy Dia's hair looked, how exhausted the young girl seemed and how done she seemed with everything.

"Wow you look like crud." Kanan remarked, which only got a groan in response.

"Are you okay Dia-chan? Anything wrong?" Mari, the second most sensible one of the trio asked with concern. Dia only groaned before responding with words.

"I've went over... multiple years worth of going over work for our upcoming test... and even went further past that into first year middle school work... all while Ruby was crying over multiple things. So short answer... no." 

"That's a heavy load to drop on us in the first minute of us showing up..." Another Kanan remark, this time getting a wack on the head from Mari.

"Don't worry! I have an idea!" Mari yelled out with a confident smile on her face.

"Huh?"

* * *

Who knew a nearby hot spring was the answer? Despite how confused Dia was at how Mari and Kanan was so confident in getting in the hot spring naked together, even saying it was shameless before getting shrugged out with another Kanan remark. And also how Dia refused to do the same until she felt her body relax from just the steam and gave in, getting in naked herself and screeching at how hot the water is. She was definitely feeling the stress melt away from her. In fact she was so relaxed she didn't hear the banter that Kanan sparked between herself and Mari. Whatever it was Kanan was looking pretty smug, and Mari looked very embarrassed. What the heck was Kanan doing to Mari?

It didn't really matter. The older Kurosawa was relaxed.

* * *

Dia looked at her test results with a smile. A perfect score. Kanan and Mari looked over Dia's shoulder and whistled.

"Sweet."

Dia rolled her eyes at Kanan's informal compliment. "If it wasn't for our relaxing day in the hot spring, I would've been too stressed to focus. So... thank you."

Mari looked happy at that. It was her idea after all. Then Kanan had to ruin it with a remark.

"Next time Mari, don't eat carbon before you get in a hot spring."

"K-K-Kanan! Shut up!"

Dia slammed her head on the desk. Well, the perfect score doesn't stop her cocky, diver friend from spouting childish humour...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to suggestions for chapters.


End file.
